<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I've Got by ivybucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596044">Everything I've Got</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky'>ivybucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Some angst, ends in fluff tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivybucky/pseuds/ivybucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please can I request a Bucky x Banner/Stark!reader fic? Angst with a happy ending please. The two are dating but want to keep it a secret out of fear of her father disapproving. Hiding it gets really hard and they fight all the time; maybe even hit the breaks. Her dad finds out and after getting super mad he calms down and eveything works out? This is weirdly specific I know, apologies if it sounds dumb :)xxx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything I've Got</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all of my marvel fics can be found at ivybucky on tumblr:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the last year and a half, you’d been with the Avengers as a hacker and spy. As the 25 year old love child of Tony Stark and your mother, working alongside the man was both a dream and a tension fueled nightmare. Guess that’s where you got your attitude and anxiety from. </p><p>The team itself was your new family. All the boys were like big brothers to you, protecting you at any cost. Nat and Wanda were your best friends and your sisters and helped you get over your initial fears of being on the team</p><p>And then there was Bucky.</p><p>For the last six months, you’d been in a relationship with the former Winter Soldier. The sweet, kind, soft hearted man had stolen your heart the moment you met him. The two of you had flirted constantly throughout the entirety of your friendship, stealing glances, flittery touches, and shamelessly teasing one another. </p><p>After one particularly gruesome mission, ending with you in the medbay with several stab wounds, Bucky finally had decided to change the meaning behind your relationship. You were hesitant to tell Tony, knowing their past had some pretty low lows. You’d convince Bucky to keep it a secret for a while until you knew you were ready to be open about it. </p><p>But now, Bucky was getting frustrated. Whenever you became scared of someone finding out, Bucky would try and convince you it was time to tell the team. But your fear of what your own father might think caused you to pull back and not let it get too serious. While the two of you fought often, it would always end with you both apologizing and moving on. But not tonight. </p><p>You and Bucky had been hanging in your room, it was in the late hours of the night, to be sure that no one would see you. As you rested against Bucky’s chest watching a movie, he softly said, “I love you, Y/N.” </p><p>You shot up in your seat, eyes wide and your heart racing. “What?”</p><p>“I, uh,” he scratched the back of his neck while he looked at you with soft eyes. “I love you.”</p><p>You put a hand over your heart to try and steady its erratic beating. “Bucky,” you whispered, voice tightening in panic. “I can’t.” </p><p>You loved him, you know you did. But if you said it, then you were open like a wound, and after everything you’d been through, you didn’t know if you could handle getting hurt again. </p><p>“Is that why you don’t want to tell people we’re together? Because you don’t love me?” his face scrunched in hurt and anger.</p><p>“James, of course not,” your body trembled.</p><p>“Are you embarrassed of me? Is that it? Can’t stand anyone else knowing that you’ve been screwing around with the Winter Soldier? With a monster?” he spat out in anger.</p><p>“Is that what we’ve been doing? Screwing around? For six fucking months?” you asked incredulously.</p><p>“Well, that’s what it feels like Y/N! For Christ sakes you can’t even tell me you love me,” his voice cracked as it’s volume rose higher and higher. The pain behind his emotions melting through like a hot rod to cold metal.</p><p>Tears welling in your eyes, you took a step closer to him. “James,” you spoke softly. “You know how I feel about you.”</p><p>“Do I?” An angry tear broke free from his own eyes. “Because this all kind of feels one-side.”</p><p>You reached out to touch his arm, ready to confess every feeling under the sun to him, only for him to flinch away. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t just sit here hidden from view when all I want to do is show you off to the whole world. I can’t be with you anymore. ”</p><p>And then was gone. His large frame stormed out of your bedroom and like the ending of a book the door slammed shut with no room left for more words. The sound echoed through your space, leaving you with a shuddering sob in its wake.</p><p>The first twenty-four hours after the fight, you didn’t leave your room. Shadows loomed in front of your doorway, some asking for entry, others uneasy with lack of confidence. A cloud hung over your bed, mimicking your state with the bright sunshine outside. At some point, the days just seemed to drag on. Now closed curtains made time disappear and left you with your thoughts. It’s all your fault. Why can’t you just be more open? Maybe you’re the monster. It wouldn’t lasted anyway. He never really cared about you.</p><p>Your eyes burned, dry of emotion after four days. You were in a dark place, but life without him was dark. He doesn’t want you.</p><p>Your stomach wretched, muscles adjusted to the curled up position you’d kept your self in. The harshness of the fluorescent lights of the hallway made you want to crawl right back into your cave, but you ran out of your secret stash of food yesterday. Shuffling your sock-cladded feet into the kitchen, you didn’t even look up as you headed to the fridge.</p><p>“Y/N?” You winced at the familiar voice of your estranged father. With a grimace on your face as you shuffle through to-go boxes, you finally speak for what feels like ages.</p><p>“Hey pops,” you managed to get out, voice tight from sobbing.</p><p>“Kid, what the fuck?” Tony pushed off his seat by the counter making his way towards you. “Why have you got yourself locked up in your room?” You sighed.</p><p>“Tones, I don’t really wanna-“ he cut you off.</p><p>“Can you please just tell me what’s going on with you? This is the first time you’ve left your room in four days. You won’t answer anyone’s texts, you’ve won’t open your door. Hell have you even said a word while you were in there? Everyone’s worried about you.”</p><p>“Not everyone,” you mumbled.</p><p>“What the fuck is supposed to mean?” You met Tony’s eyes with your sunken ones. Your face the slightest bit paler in the harsh light.</p><p>“Look you’re not going to be happy.”</p><p>“Y/N, you’re my kid. I know it’s only been a short time that we’ve gotten to know each other, but you can always tell me anything. I wasn’t much of a father before because I didn’t know. Let me be a good one now.” He put a hand on your shoulder, nodding encouragingly. You sighed.</p><p>“Bucky and I have been dating,” you rushed out, nerves getting the best of you. “For the last six months. But we broke up a couple of days ago.”</p><p>Tony’s jaw clenched, brows furrowing in anger, hand slipping from your arm. About of thirty seconds of silence passed before he spoke up.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me right now?”</p><p>“Tony-“ you started.</p><p>“No, this is a joke,” he scoffed. “There’s no way you were dumb enough to date Barnes.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” you asked incredulously. “I am a grown ass adult. You need to watch what you say next old man.”</p><p>“Y/N. Bucky is a dangerous, unsteady person. Who knows when he’ll break next? Sure Shuri fixed him, but how do we know for sure.”</p><p>“Anthony Stark. You know better than to make those accusation about that man. He has saved your life countless times and mine. Bucky is an amazing man who has been through so much shit I can’t even begin to imagine. He may be dangerous, but he isn’t to me. He deserved every goddamn thing the world has to offer. He has the gentlest heart and the sweetest soul and is the dumbest person in the world to want to be with someone like me. I love that man with everything I’ve got. And now because of my fear of what you would think, I’ve lost him.”</p><p>Tony took a step back, his hand going to his chest like you had just shot him, whispering in disbelief, “You love him?”</p><p>“More than I can handle sometimes.”</p><p>Tony shook his head in disbelief, moving his hand to his forehead to smooth out his eyebrows. He turned and left the kitchen, saying, “I need a minute.” And then he was out of sight.</p><p>You covered your face with your hands, groaning loudly as the steps of your father disappeared down the hall.</p><p>“You love me?” A gruff voice behind you spoke, causing your spine to straighten and your body to turn.</p><p>“Bucky,” you started softly, eyes wide with newly formed tears in your eyes. He looked no better than you did, standing as if the weight of the world had been on his shoulders for days. He held his finger in the air, pausing your words.</p><p>“Shh,” he stared at you. “You love me?”</p><p>Having never said the words out loud to him before, of course you were nervous. But once you looked in his eyes, the steel blue pools of emotion you’d often found yourself drowning in, you knew there had never been a truer statement.</p><p>“I love you,” you smiled softly, stepping closer to him. You let the tears fall freely and quickly now. “I can’t breathe without you.”</p><p>Bucky’s lips slowly melted into the sweetest smile you’d ever seen, eyes brighter than the stars outside. He rushed to you wrapping his arms around you quickly, crushing you against his chest. He tried to calm you as sobs trembled through your body. You arms wrapped around his middle tightly, relieved to find yourself there again. </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner,” you mumbled against his chest. </p><p>“Baby,” his voice strained out. “I don’t care about that. I shouldn’t have rushed you into saying it if you weren’t ready.” His arms tightened around you more, bringing you completely flush against him. “God, I’m so sorry honey. I hate making you feel like this.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” you sighed, pulling away to lay a hand on his cheek. “Just have me back please. I can’t take it anymore.”</p><p>“Darlin’,” he chuckled, leaning in to kiss you. “You didn’t even have to ask.”</p><p>His lips pressed into yours and you almost passed out from all of your emotions. You could never get used to just how good those soft delicate lips felt. He pulled away, your lips chasing his, and grabbed you hand. </p><p>“Come on,” he tugged. “I wanna cuddle you all I can until the rest of the team finds out.”</p><p>Hours later in your bedroom, Bucky and you laid in your bed once again pressed flush against each other. With his arm around your back and your head on his chest, your fingers danced across his peck as the both of you softly talked about everything and nothing. </p><p>Giggling at an offhand comment he made about Sam and the bourgeoisie, you tilted your head to kiss the underside of his jaw. His arms tightened around you before pulling you up and sitting up. With a hand on his cheek, you rested your forehead against his. </p><p>“I love you,” you whispered, pecking his lips. He mouth cracked open in that smile that made your knees weak and moved his mouth to your neck, giving opened mouth kisses. </p><p>“Say it again,” he murmured. </p><p>“I love you,” you half-whimpered. His mouth moved to your jaw, nipping slightly.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“I love you,” you giggled out, his mouth finally landing on yours, nipping at your bottom lip. You hummed happily as you opened yourself more to him, pressing closer. You grinded slightly on his lap, causing him to moan slightly into the kiss. </p><p>An abrupt knock at the door cause you to jump away from each other. You felt Bucky sigh beneath you. </p><p>“Y/N can we talk please?” Tony called out from behind the door. You quickly got off of Bucky’s lap and made your way to open the door, ignoring his reaching hands. </p><p>“Hi Tony,” you said softly. “What’s up?”</p><p>He shuffled his feet, looking sheepish. “I feel bad about how I reacted, Y/N/N. You’ve been in a bad place and I should’ve been more considerate and tried to help you through it. And you’re right, Barnes deserves a lot more than what he’s been given. Obviously, he’s been taking care of you and I think you too should be together. I was just being a little over protective. If you want me to talk to him and help you kids get back together then I will. Cause you deserve to feel the kinda love you were describing.“</p><p>“Tones,” you started. “Don’t worry about it please. I know the news was shocking to hear.” Just as you finished speaking, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. You smirked a little watching his brows furrow. </p><p>“And thank you for your offer,” you winked. “But I think I got it covered.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Okay you two. Just ease me into the PDA okay?”</p><p>“You got it,” Bucky answered, earning an eye roll from Tony.</p><p>“And you guys have to tell the team. I’m not gonna be the one who lays that news on them.”</p><p>“On it,” you smiled. Tony turned with a scoff.</p><p>“Yeah, right.”</p><p>After the door to your bedroom closed, Bucky turned you around by your hips and pulled you back to the bed. While he kissed you again, you grabbed your phone and took a picture. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to your shoulder as you quickly typed a message before muting it and putting it on your sidetable. </p><p>“Just giving the team some news,” you smiled, bringing his lips back to yours, moving to lay underneath him.</p><p>*meanwhile in the avengers group chat*</p><p>Y/N: 1 attachment: we have some news!</p><p>Birdbrain: WHAT</p><p>Nat: I KNEW IT</p><p>Clint: you did not</p><p>Steve: Since WhEn?</p><p>Tony: I knew the whole time</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>